


we move lightly.

by commonemergency



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, starbucks date in the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: Dan and Phil enjoy an afternoon in the park with starbucks.





	we move lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just wrote this because of the 'hot contents' picture.

**i.**

Some days there are meetings that stretch for hours on end, making Dan fidget in his seat, staring out a window just waiting to be released. Phil can always tell that Dan is getting a little bit stir crazy with the bounce of his knees shaking the table just a little bit, he places a hand on his knee every so slightly and smiles at him briefly. Dan’s knee stops shaking, the cool of Phil’s fingers in the gaps of his ripped jeans is enough to make him fully aware of his surroundings. 

When the meeting does end Dan feels like he can breathe a little, his hand squeezing Phil’s shoulder quickly as they all pile into the lift. The cool October air is welcoming, it was always Dan’s favourite month for one reason or another. He likes that it’s starting to get cold and the feeling of community with different holidays approaching. He looks at Phil and smiles at him again, like they both have a special secret they’re not telling anyone. In another life, Dan would reach for his hand, in another life, he’d wrap his arm around him. In this life, Dan walks close enough to skim the back of Phil’s hand, he’s close enough to breathe in the cologne that Phil wears, and their shoulders brush, and it’s enough. 

“I kind of want a coffee,” Phil says, as they wait to cross the street. There’s a crowd of people, shops putting up their Halloween decorations, the various coffee shop brands in people’s hands, but Starbucks will always be the dominant contender to Phil’s heart even if he does like Costa’s Ice and Frostino. 

“Maybe we can drink it in the park?” While Dan did want to go home immediately after the meeting, the fresh air was doing him good, the sun was out but the clouds were rolling in, and the wind was starting to play with his hair a little bit but all in all it was a nice day and he wanted to memorialize it. 

Some of Dan’s best days are ones that come unplanned, in a life where he liked to have a little bit of schedule, the days like today after a long meeting, getting coffee with his boyfriend and sitting on a park bench seemed pretty damn exciting and just the right amount of spontaneity for both of them. As they had gotten older it was small things like that: going to a movie half past two, trying a new Italian place at six, taking a walk in the park at eight with friends, or getting the traditional latte right now. After crazy traveling and book tours and stage tours they could settle down for a while and enjoy the rest of _this_ day, in _this_ moment.

**ii.**

“I ordered you the Maple Pecan Latte because I wanted to try it,” Phil hands Dan the cup of coffee. Dan shakes his head and laughs, bumping gently into him. 

“You’re just using me for your own personal Starbucks agenda, I see how it is.” 

They end up in Hyde Park, trying to pick the best bench and somewhat secluded area. 

“What do you think of the taste?” Phil leans against Dan, they’re both kind of slouching into each other. It’s not quite as comfortable as their couch but they have a better view out here. Next time, Phil wants to bring bird seeds to feed the ducks. 

Dan takes another sip and hands it to him, “It just tastes like milk and sugar,” 

Phil hands him the Pumpkin Spiced Latte, and then looks at the cup again, “Wait, look how they wrote it,” he chuckles and Dan turns the cup a little to see and he snorts. 

“Lame.” 

“How could you say that? This is quality content, Dan.” 

“Alright,” Dan says in that annoying voice that only Phil really finds endearing. 

And for a while, they don’t talk. They don’t really say anything. They’re on their phones, scrolling through twitter and replying to text messages that were sent during the meeting. Phil reads emails and Dan turns the volume up on a video someone posted on Facebook and he reacts to it accordingly. He sends Phil a link to a facebook meme even though he’s sitting right next to him, there’s a feeling of contentment that surrounds them as they exist together. 

Phil laughs at the video and Dan smiles hearing it again. 

Dan uses his camera to take a picture of their feet stretched in front of them, the pond in the background is blurred but it’s a picture just meant for him, something for him to go back to when he looks through old photos. 

Nearby Dan pays attention to children’s laughter, testing their brothers and sisters, they’re determining who’s the faster sibling, the couple looks at their children and shake their heads saying it doesn’t matter they’re all fast in their own way, and he makes eye contact for a second and just smiles, looking back at Phil who seems to be intrigued in whatever silent quarrel the ducks in front of them seem to be having. Phil video records the ducks and says maybe he’ll post it later, maybe he’ll keep that memory to himself, too. 

Dan looks around them for a second, the family is gone and there’s human silence and the wind rustling the trees. He makes a bold move and rests his head against Phil’s shoulder, he scrolls through his twitter this way, and for a moment, they’re no one in this perfect little bubble. Phil wraps an arm around Dan and runs his fingers through his hair. Dan closes his eyes and savors the feeling, he could sit here for hours, but he’d feel more comfortable at home. Dan looks up at Phil and there’s a silent agreement. _Home._

When they get up from the bench Phil looks down at his cup of coffee and only notices the warning on the cup. _Hot contents._

Dan isn’t looking at him, he’s taking a picture of the pond one last time and Phil gets his camera out. “Hey, look at me and hold your cup up,” Phil angles his cup in a way, and Dan is so used to just reacting to Phil when he asks. 

Phil takes a few pictures and only one comes out the way he wanted and he smiles to himself. 

“What were you doing?” Dan walks closer to him and looks down at the photos. 

“You’re hot.” Phil shrugs, and Dan blushes slightly.

“What?” Dan laughs. 

“Here, I’m sending you the picture, and I take full credit for it, but you can post it.” 

Dan’s phone buzzes and it takes him a second to understand what it means but then he rolls his eyes, but there’s the kind of smile he gets when Phil compliments him, and he doesn’t know what to do about it. 

**iii.**

They’re laying in bed now, each on their own side scrolling through their different social media and Dan eventually scrolls through his photos again before he sleeps and looks at the one that Phil took of him, both the blurred one and the one where he’s just posing for Phil, and he smiles. 

“I had a good day,” Dan says, putting his phone on the charger and turning to wrap his arms around Phil. 

Phil cups Dan’s face and kisses him gently. There are days when it’s just business, and they make dinner and go off and do their own thing and it’s okay because they always meet up somewhere in the middle if not in bed, and then there are days like today where it’s nice to have the other there, existing together in silence with starbucks, benches, and ducks. 

“I had a good day, too.” Phil agrees and he turns off the light, burying himself in the comforter and Dan, there wasn't much of a difference anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated! 
> 
> talk to me on twitter/tumblr: @nihilismdan


End file.
